Chaste Bite
by Insanity's Partner
Summary: I pulled away from her lips before the temptation could pull me under, but continued kissing her face, her soft forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks...every inch of her perfect porcelain skin. And then I felt it, on my shoulder. OS
1. Chapter 1

I may not own Twilight… or its characters. I might not even be able to claim this idea as my own. (Thank the Lexicon.) But I do own this combination of words that I call a one-shot. (Read the bottom author's note if something about this O-S strikes you as familiar.)

* * *

**_Chaste Bite_**

**-****One-shot****-**

**_EPOV:_**

"Oh, yeah." I said smugly. "There's always that…" and I leaned down, staring into her melted dark brown eyes, somehow feeling a little more human, as I craved the chocolate they were.

But the moment my lips pressed to hers, even with the faintest of pressure, it felt like something exploded, like there were bombs going off in my mind, like fire burned within my lips, aching to be put out with her own.

And I was full happy to oblige, my hand fluttered to her hip to hold her in place, while my other wound in hair as I tried to press her to me harder, while her hands were tracing the features of my face.

And every moment I spent touching her, the fire grew hotter, and more out of control, faster than I could dare to put it out. Suddenly it felt like even though I was pressed up against her as tightly as I dared without harming her, I felt like it wasn't close enough, like I could never be close enough… Like I wanted her in so many more ways than one…

I pulled away from her lips before the temptation could pull me under, but continued kissing her face, her soft forehead, her eye-lids, her nose, her cheeks…every inch of her perfect porcelain skin.

And then I felt it, on my shoulder.

I abruptly stopped, and turned to look at what caused the sensation.

"Isabella Marie Swan…?" I asked in disbelief. "Did—did you just _bite _me?"

"Um, yes." she said, shyly, but slowly gaining her confidence.

"_W__hy_?" I asked, still incredulous.

"Well, if you won't turn me into a vampire… I wanted to see if maybe I can turn you into a human."

I stared into her innocent eyes, before throwing my head back and laughing loudly, at the sheer hilarity that was Bella. My Bella… The things she does never cease to amaze me…

"Quit laughing at me!" she hissed.

I just kept laughing. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't think your 'venom' works that way." I choked out in between laughs.

"Yeah, well how do you know?" she huffed. "I doubt any of you have ever actually been bitten by a human before!" But that just made me laugh harder.

"Well, I don't feel my heart beating… I don't feel any form of burning… And, call me crazy, I don't think your teeth made it past my rock hard skin." I said, still smiling. "But you're welcome to try again," I said, smug. It really was a wonderfully strange sensation; being bitten by a human.

She scoffed. "After you laughed at me?" she scoffed again. "You'll see! You'll be lucky if I kiss you again for a week!"

I smiled and leaned down to scoop her in my arms again, but she wiggled from my grasp, and crawled away from the bed, and immediately leaving for the stairs. I waited patiently and smugly while she realized something, turned around, opened the door, and pointed for me to leave.

"Alright, smart-ass." She said, piqued. "You've successfully managed to almost make me kick myself out of my own house."

I chuckled again, and held my arms out for her to join me again. She shook her head, and pointed again to the door. "Out." She said firmly, and I gaped at her in surprised horror. She couldn't be serious!

I stood up, and walked to where she was standing, attempting to envelope her in an apologetic hug, but she pushed me away.

I stared at her, hurt before finally turning around and making my way down the stairs.

I made it about three steps before she launched herself at me, clinging to my back like a child.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked, hopeful. She nodded her head, and though I couldn't see it, I could feel it.

I swung her around so I held her in my arms, and reached down to give her the most forceful kiss I'd ever given her.

* * *

I have a habit of saving some stories to my hard drive when I know that I won't have internet access for a while. I ALWAYS make sure I label 'NOT MINE!' all over the place, so I know that I didn't write it. And I was looking through my hard drive, and found this. 

A few of the lines I don't remember writing. This means I probably wrote it at 4 AM, after not getting sleep the night before. And being an insomniac, I don't have a very...lucid memory as it is.

OR:… it could mean that I didn't label it properly.

SO: if this is your story, please tell me, and I'll take it down immediately.

BUT: I am almost 99 sure that this one is mine, because I'd had plans to write it, ever since I read the thread on the lexicon where sillybella said she's think Edward would like to be bitten, lol.


	2. Renouncement

Given some of the flames I received, I decided to edit this Author's Note.

I'm renouncing my Twilight Fandom for several reasons.

The first being that everyone has noticed the quality of her books taking a massive downward spiral. I think to her, it's becoming like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't like Twilight and New Moon, but enough is enough. I'm not going to say I didn't like Breaking Dawn, but if I was being honest with myself, I'd have to say I enjoyed laughing it it much more than I enjoyed reading it.

The second reason is that Stephenie Meyer's book got leaked all over the internet, and now she's whining and crying, "Oh, I cannot go on!"

As if it's never happened before. Seth MacFarlane was pissed when The Family Guy Movie had a massive leak a few days before it was released, but he didn't just pull the plug and cry, "You hurt me so badly! I can never give out my manuscript to you random shady-looking people if you're all just going to leak it!"

Frankly, it's her fault for giving it out in the first place.

I also feel like there's a pretty good chance that she leaked it herself. She said that her first impulse was to not continue, and then she assured everyone that it was only on hold, but that's a lie. She put the draft on her website for everyone to read. As long as it's there, she can't publish it because it would violate her copyright. She knows this. That was the reason she couldn't post the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on her website.

To me, that shows that she has no intent at all to publish it for as long as it's on her website. And even if she did still intend to publish it, she wouldn't have kept the book on her website so everyone could continue reading it. She would have taken it off in the hopes of keeping things from getting any worse.

She says, "But to end the confusion, I've decided to make the draft available here after _Midnight Sun_ page). This way, my readers don't have to feel they have to make a sacrifice to stay honest."

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you can't find the leak anymore. Every single leak has been eliminated. If she didn't want her readers to read it, all she would have to do is keep it off of her site. Her readers wouldn't have to sacrifice anything because they wouldn't get the chance to see it.

On top of that, she's directing the Jack's Mannequin video...when did this happen? Did anyone see what they had to say about this? "No, there won't be any vampires, but there might be some mermaids."

_How are they letting her _do _this?!_ Has she brainwashed them or something?

I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Val (Insanity's Partner)


End file.
